


Days Like These

by Except_on_Tuesday



Series: Days Like These [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Injury Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday
Summary: Not everyone has someone.I know it's necessary, but I just don't like the idea of sick humans being told to 'stay home and stay away from others.'  It just sounds so lonely for anyone who doesn't have a lot of (or any) family and friends.
Series: Days Like These [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670689
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	Days Like These

So here's what I'm thinking: if you're sick, scared, or lonely because of 'recent events' drop a note in the comments to request a one-shot fic. I'll do my best to fill your request.

I know it's necessary, but I just don't like the idea of sick humans being told to 'stay home and stay away from others.' It just sounds so lonely for anyone who doesn't have a lot of (or any) family and friends. 

Not a lot of prompt rules, you can look over my other fics and see the style and sort of fics and characters I write; but I'm willing to branch out and try other characters or au. No romance for now. Just friendships or frenemy relationships for the moment. If you just have a disconnected scene in your head that you'd like me to write up, that's cool too. Er...I think that's about it.

My whole goal here is to try and do something nice for anyone who needs someone to help 'em feel a little better (at least emotionally).

Hope this made sense.

\---

Miles Fisher is my headcannon happy Gavin

[Image Credit](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0279702/)

**** ~~~~

Stole this one from Pinterest a while back halp! If it's yours I'll link ya.


End file.
